Splitting Lyds
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Lydia finds a duplication spray made by Beetlejuice and tests it out, unfortunately, that gets way out of hand, and now, Lyds has to deal with a house jammed with copies of herself.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night at the Deetz Household, and all were resting ever so peacefully on a beautiful May Evening, 4 days away from the Last day of School at Toon City Elementary.

But if you were Lydia Deetz, your life is more than complicated. You've got a best friend that's the Ghost with the Most, Beetlejuice, and you go on more wackier adventures than Rick & Morty, into the supernatural, that is. Basically, Beetlejuice gives Tony Stark and Dr. Strange a run for their money. And with so many adventures, there's so little time for Lydia to just be Lydia.

"At least the school year's almost over..." Lydia said. "9 years old and almost finished with the school year. Now, if I could just have some time to myself..." She yawns as she said, "But Beetlejuice will probably drag me into some adventures. While I enjoy them, I just wish I could chill out and relax and enjoy the day."

She eventually perks up in thought and smiles as she thinks, "Beetlejuice had that New-U potion days ago. If he doesn't have a duplication potion, I'll just have to get him to make one.."

In Beetlejuice's science lair, Lydia looks around, hoping to see something that'll help with her problem, but no avail just yet. That is until she sees something, a pink perfume spray saying U2.

"This has to be the one!" Lydia squealed with delight before spraying herself with the cloning perfume. And when the clouds cleared, nothing seemed to happen just yet...

...Until Lyds felt something inside her as she started to glow pink, suddenly, it flashed and in at least 2 seconds, there was a bright flash. She looked around only to see another her.

"Woah!" Both Lyds' said. "Freaky!"

"I know!" Both simultaneously said, once again. "Wait 'til Beetlejuice sees this!"

Both walked out of the lair, leaving behind the spray, but she failed to see the warning, "Warning: Untested!". Well, Lydia has to learn another lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

In Lydia's room, Lydia #2 got everything set for Summoning the Ghost with the Most himself.

"I never thought one of Beetlejuice's inventions would actually work properly." Lydia #2 said.

"Me neither, but the world's full of surprises." Lydia nodded.

"Lydia!" Mrs. Deetz called, prompting the 2 Lydias to gasp on shock.

"MOM!" Both Lydias said, horrified.

"She'll flip her lid once she sees us!" Lydia said.

"I'll go hide in the bed!" Lydia #2 said, getting under the bed, literally, and right on time when Lydia's Mom entered the room.

"Lydia, sweetie, your principal called. He said that there's something interesting on the news you may wanna see on TV during class tomorrow." Delia said.

"What is it?"

"Something about a Gauntlet, an ancient one in fact. It's been found in England last night! They said it'll be in a Museum as soon as next November."

"Oh." Lydia said, curious. "Anything else."

"Not much, other than Big Bob's is having a summer sale. That's all." Delia said as she headed out.

"That was close." Both Lydias said as one of them got out of under the bed. "We should get things set up."

"Agreed." 2 more voices said. Taking both Lyds by surprise. They turned to see 2 more Lydias.

"What the-?" Both Lydias said, confused.

"Yeah..." Lydia #3 said. "There's more of us."

"How many?" Lydia asks, worried.

"25." A Lydia said, arriving.

"How's that possible?!" Lydia said, alarmed.

"I've read the label on the U2! Untested!" 6 Lydias were heard.

"Beetlejuice needs to know!" 2 Lydias said, alarmingly.

Then, suddenly, 9 more Lydias arrived at the lamp that helps with summoning the Ghost with the Most.

"Are you kidding?! Beetlejuice might flip!" They said.

"We need to get help somehow, one way or another!" Lydia said, annoyed. Then she shouted, "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

Suddenly, like a genie, Beetlejuice came out of the lamp via smoke, and solidified into his ghostly self!

"Hey, Babes!" Beetlejuice said, before noticing the 13 Lydias. "Woah, what is this, a Costume Party?"

Then he shapeshifted into Lydia, only keeping his eye color and crooked teeth.

"Now it's a real party now that..."

"Beetlejuice!" The 13 Lydias shouted, annoyed.

"What?" Beetlejuice said, turning back to his normal self.

"I used your new cloning perfume, and I was trying to make 2 of me, but there's 50 of me!" The original Lydia said.

"What?!" Beetlejuice said, incredulously. "I made a chemical error in that thing, now, you'll duplicate rapidly until the spell gets the finishing charm!"

"And where's the finishing charm?!" 2 Lydias said, worried.

"Clockwork! It's with Clockwork at the moment in the deepest part of the Neitherlands!" Beetlejuice said, worried.

"We're coming with you." Lydia said.

"No, you need to keep count of the others." Beetlejuice said. "How many are there?"

"25, last time I checked." Lydia said.

"Oh, man, every hour, the clones split into more clones..." Beetlejuice said. "Thank god it's no one else in your family that has to put up with this, or even Claire."

"Don't even bring her up..." Lydia shuddered. "Please, we can help you!"

"No!" Beetlejuice said. "You have to keep an eye on the clones, Lyds, last thing I need is you guys getting lost," Then he said to the audience, "Even though anyone could spot a unique individual from a mile away."

Beetlejuice then headed into his lair in the Neitherlands through the mirror, leaving the Lydias alone with each other, they groaned in annoyance.

"Great, now what should we do?" Lydia said.

"Lydia! Dinner!" Mr. Deetz said.

"I have dinner right now, so..." Lydia sighed.

"Well, what about us?" Both Lydias #7 and #12 snapped.

"Mom will freak!" Lydia snapped back.

"She thought Beetlejuice was a dog when he turned into one..."

"Still though..." The clones said, nervously.

"It will be a bigger disaster than Thanksgiving '14, my god, what Danny Phantom and Beetlejuice did to the first Turkey!" Lydia replied.

"We should get going, it's only a matter of time before they find out about all of us!" 2 Lydias said as half of the army of Lydias left her room, leaving behind the real Lydia as she is annoyed more than usual.

"That's it, we have to find Beetlejuice!" Lydia said, irritated as she opened a door to the Netherlands.

"We're coming with you!" A Lydia said.

"Good." Lydia said. "I'll need help."


	3. Chapter 3

In the Neitherlands, Beetlejuice was looking around in his home, looking for a map to Clockwork's lair.

"Alright, Beej," Beetlejuice said, worried. "It's only a matter of time before you have to deal with millions of Lyds' in there, so you have to make your time count!"

"Then we should split up and find Clockwork while we have the chance." A Lydia was heard, Beetlejuice turned around to see Lydia and her clones behind her, all suited up in their Neitherland suits.

"What are you doing here, kids? You shouldn't be here." Beetlejuice said, annoyed.

"I know what you're gonna say..." Lydia sighed.

"I don't wanna hear it." Beetlejuice said, annoyed.

"We were going to stay around, but we thought that you may need help with getting the finishing charm..." Another Lydia said.

"Now I gotta hear it." Beetlejuice pouted.

"Even if it meant that we have to help you get what you should've gotten in the first place," Another Lydia said.

"So technically," Lydia said.

"It's your fault we're here." All the Lydias said, before covering their mouths.

"What'd you say?" Beetlejuice said, feeling accused.

"I take that back." Lydia said.

"Look, Babes, if you get lost in that deep part of the Neitherlands, and it's the real you, I'd get stuck with that on my conscience. Remember when the Maitlands nearly got turned into dus..." Then Beetlejuice realized something. "Ooh, spoilers, you know I hate em'.""

"This is different!" Lydia said. "I can help you. And by "I", I do mean me and my clones."

"Ah, what the heck." Beetlejuice said, shrugging. "Fine. Just be careful."

Suddenly, some of the Lydias split into more Lydias, making Beetlejuice feel more nervous.

"It's going to be easier said than done." Lydia and another Lydia said, nervously.

In a deep part of the Neitherlands, a Ghostly figure was in his lair. He is a violet-cloaked ghost with a pale blue face and a scar across his left eye. A clock-like mechanism is embedded in his chest. He carries a time staff, which he uses often. Due to his time-based nature, his ghost body constantly switches between a child form to an adult form to an old form.

"Hey, Clockwork Violet!" Beetlejuice said, calling out.

"Oh, great, him again." Clockwork sighed as a Lydia entered the lair. He chuckled, "You? A mere child? I thought I heard Beetlejuice."

"You did." Lydia said. "He just wanted to know where you keep the Finishing Charm."

"And he sent you in here?"

"It seems like he's in trouble for something."

"He is the reason Armin Tamzarian in a different timeline assumed the identity of Seymour Skinner, Lydia Deetz."

"You know me?"

"I'm time, what did you expect? Now, you were here for the finishing charm?"

Lydia nods.

"Very well, walk with me." Clockwork said as he turned into his child form. "Why do you need it anyway?"

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Another Lydia said, entering.

"BeetleJuice accidentally screwed up his U2 formula, didn't he?" Clockwork said. The 2 Lydias nod. "Classic him."

The 2 Lyds and Clockwork arrived in the main lair as they approach a handheld mirror shaped object in gold.

"There, the finishing charm, just apply it to some copies, and the duplication effect will cease and there won't be any more clones, other than the ones that were already made." Clockwork said.

"Well...thanks anyway." Lydia said, taking the charm.

In Lydia's room, one of the Lydia copies finished having dinner with the Family, and was heading to bed.

"I sure hope they find the Duplication finishing spell," Lydia #109 said, worried.

"Last thing Mom needs to deal with is hundreds of me." Lydia #2 sighed.

"But what about the other students at School?" A Lydia asks.

"I can't imagine Superintendent Pines reacting to this." Another Lydia said.

"But..." A Lydia said, intrigued.

"But what?" Another Lydia said, interested.

"But imagine Claire's reaction to hundreds of us." A Lydia said. "She'd have a panic attack!"

"Nah," All the Lydias said, shrugged. But then they grinned at the idea of something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Neitherworld, Lydia and Beetlejuice got the Finishing Charm from Clockwork and were about to leave, Lydia looked at Clockwork as she said, "Thank you, Clockwork."

"No problem." Clockwork said. "Oh, and be wary, because someday, you will need something when the dark one arrives."

"O...kay." Lydia said, confused.

"Alright, Lyds, Let's go!" Beetlejuice said.

"Are we going? Because we need to get out of here, NOW!" Lydia #2 said, pointing outside.

"Why?" Lydia asks.

The 2 look outside to see hundreds of countless Lydia clones all either chatting with each other or arguing with each other.

"Deadly-vu!" Lydia said, nervously.

"I know!" Beetlejuice said. "Multip-lydsation, you know i'm now terrified by it!"

That night in Lydia's room, all the Lydias were struggling to get comfy due to the fact they were basically stacked in there like socks, just then, they were all sprayed by something, and they suddenly felt different.

"That will stop the process," Lydia said, holding a different bottle full of the finishing charm. "Now that's done, we better get some rest."

"Well, we saved some dinner for you." A Lydia said.

"No thank you, I think I'll turn in for the night, school is going to be long. And since we're gonna be here for a while, we'll have to take turns..." Lydia said, going into the sheets.

"Speaking of which, if Claire saw this many of us," A Lydia said, curious.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Lydia shouted. "The principal can't find out either. Even Claire would've never want me to get expelled, after all, everyone has standards."

"But wouldn't be satisfying to see the look on her face?!" A Lydia said, curious.

"Well..." Lydia said, giving thought.

The Next day at school, Lydia was getting her things, her day was a little unusual, it started off with a funeral for a hero that sacrificed everything to save a city from a hulking monster which was projected in an assembly in the School Auditorium.

Next up was PE Class, the last class of the day, and Lydia was heading towards her locker and she puts her book bag in there, only to see 2 Lydias in the Locker, much to her surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Lydia snapped.

"We're here to frighten Claire, right?" Both Lydias said, shrugging as they got out of the Locker.

"Didn't I just say no last night?"

"Not to us, we were getting a drink of water." One of the Lydias replied.

"We got the others in the Library." A Lydia sighed.

In the halls, Claire Brewster was heading into the Library and got ready for another Tweet that she'll try to get posted about the last day of School, when suddenly, she bumped into Lydia.

"Oh, great, what are you doing here?" Claire said.

"I just wanted to say hello to you, what's wrong with that?" Lydia chuckled.

"Whatever." Claire scoffs as she enters the Library, only to see dozens of Lydias in there as the smirked mischeviously to Claire.

"Hi Claire!" All the Lydia clones said.

"GADZOOKS!" Claire said, shocked. "How can you be here and here?!"

"As I told a few friends, Claire, I, myself am, strange and unusual." Lydia chuckled darkly.

"Stay back!" Claire said, nervously.

"Why?" Lydia chuckled, tauntingly. "I'm just hanging out with my siblings."

Claire shrieked in terror as she ran off, prompting a classmate to shout, "Hey, Geekbait! No runnin' in the hall!"

All the Lydias laughed as she ran off. The real Lydia arrives and looks irritated.

"Guys! What did I just say?!" Lydia said, incredulously. "I told you not to take part in this last night!"

"It's just a joke, Lydia, don't forget, we're all you, both mentally and physically." A Lydia shrugged. "And we're like siblings."

"Still, that was way too far!" Lydia scolded them. "Didn't I say that my vengeance will be artistic, and not personal?"

"I say it wasn't personal..."

"Whatever, we'll deal with that later. I'm running late for Gym Class."

* * *

In Clockwork's lair, Beetlejuice was thanking Clockwork for giving the charm to him.

"Hey, Clockie," Beetlejuice said. "Thanks again."

"No need." Clockwork said. "I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to the effects once they become permanent."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. By the end of the day, the spell is irreversible."

"Whoa. I'm not sure if I could handle that many of Lydia. Maybe I'll see if Barbara and Adam will take them in."

"You're still in touch with the Maitlands?"

"They're in the Neitherworld, they don't talk to me. But it's worth a shot, I bet by now, Lydia is getting irritated by her clones."

* * *

After School, Lydia and her clones entered the room via backyard window, after 2 Lydias looked around, they nodded, and the room filled up with Lydias.

"Alright, coast is clear." The 2 Lydias said.

"Though I know I should be wary," A Lydia said.

"Still, I venture someplace scary..." Another Lydia said.

"Ghostly Hauntings, We turn loose!" 2 Lydias said.

"BEETLEJUICE, BEETLEJUICE, BEETLEJUICE!" All the Lydias chanted, loudly. Suddenly, the room turned into a neitherworld like dungeon as all the Lydias had their outfits turned into their Neitherworld outfits.

"Babes!" Beetlejuice said, in a rush. "We gotta talk, my brunette gothic friend."

"Beetlejuice?" Lydia asks.

"Lyds, this effect is permanent! You have at least thousands of sisters!" Beetlejuice said, alarmed.

"You mean this will stay permanent?!" Lydia said, shocked.

"Yup! How will Delia and Charles cope with this?" Beetlejuice said, overly dramatic.

"Beetlejuice! You cannot tell anyone, and if they did, Mom and Dad would never trust me with you!" 2 Lydias said

"Geez, you must know how Rick and Morty feel." Beej rolled his eyes as he grabbed the U2 formula.

"Beetlejuice, the last thing we need is more clones!" Lydia said, annoyed.

"I'm getting rid of this thing, to make sure that this thing doesn't give anyone Double Trouble ever again!" Beetlejuice said, throwing his U2 formula through a portal. "I've been trying to talk to Barbara and Adam, but they still won't speak to me."

"Beetlejuice, you did nearly force me to marry you, and they didn't take it well. They'd probably be furious that I'm somehow getting along with someone like you." Lydia sighed.

"Exactly, not to mention you pulled out Adam's teeth and sent Barbara to the Sandworms." Another Lydia said, looking for a book to read.

"I saved them from being exorcised, didn't I?" Beetlejuice shrugged.

"That's not the point. Someone else should talk to them," One of the Lydias said. "In the meantime, one of us will have to stay with Mom and Dad."

"The original babysits the copies back in the real world, a clone talks to the Maitlands." Lydia said, with her clones agreeing.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Lydia and her clones said, going back into the real world, leaving a clone behind.

"Alright, now to head towards the Maitlands and get this over with." Beetlejuice sighed. He doesn't want to do this, but for Lydia's sake, he has to do this for her.

Speaking of duplicates, Claire Brewster was storming home, shocked by what has happened.

"How, like, How did this happen?!" Claire said, annoyed. "How are there this many Lydias?! Why is she one step ahead of me, all the time?! Now, she has all these twins?! I'd sell anything for, like, this!"

Suddenly, on her front lawn, she saw a bottle, a very familiar bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

As Claire walked over to the bottle, she grabs it and sees the label on it: U2 Cologne. Curious, Claire sprays it on herself.

"It's just a stupid..." Claire said as nothing happened at the moment. Then, she felt something awkward in side of her, suddenly, she split into two Claires. The two looked at each other.

"Wow! Like, freaky!" Both Claires said.

"It's like looking at a mirror!" Claire said

"I know! A talking mirror!" The other Claire said.

"Lydia's going to have a panic attack." Claire laughs, suddenly, the 2 Claires then split into 2 more Claires, much to their delight.

"This is totally going to drive her insane."

In BJ's roadhouse, Beetlejuice got his phone out, and was about to call the Maitlands. He attempted to dial the number, but he kept pausing everytime he tried to dial their number.

"C'mon, Beej, you can do this, even though you've done..." Beetlejuice said, awkwardly. He recalls the time when Lydia met the Maitlands and Beetlejuice when the Deetzes moved into Toon City, and all the havoc he raised throughout the escapades, especially when he nearly forced Lydia into marriage, sure, after the dust settled, he was allowed to visit Lydia as long as she doesn't get hurt by him. "...Some stupid things, I'm sure you can find it in your heart to try to talk to them."

"Beetlejuice, just call them!" A Lydia clone said, annoyed. "I'm sure they'll be willing to let bygones be bygones, right?"

"Easy for you to say. They seemed still angry with me last time we Spoke to them." Beetlejuice sighed. "But all I did was play a few...harmless pranks. I'm sorry, Babes, but I can't do it right now. We should check on your sisters."

"No, we should tell Adam and Barbara about the girls and I!"

"Do you really think they could handle that many of you? They'd basically would be _The Louder House!_ "

The copy chuckled at that joke.

"Not all 20 thousand, but maybe a few." She then thought to herself, "I wonder how the real Lydia is handling this."

In her room, Lydia was relaxing that the last day of School is on Monday, and she is happy about it. Yet, one of her clones had an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"You ever get the feeling that we've forgotten something?" A Lydia said, concerned.

"No, why? Beetlejuice got rid of the cloning formula, didn't he?" Lydia shrugged.

"Not that, but we all know how Lazy Beetlejuice can be from time to time." Another Lydia said, reading a book.

"Eh..." Lydia sighed. "He's not all bad, though. There are times where I actually do wonder what he'd do if he met other people like Helga."

"One could only wonder." 2 Lydias said.

The next day, it was Saturday, and the original Lydia was at the Library, looking for a newspaper to read at home. And she does _not_ want to read about Trump running for President in '16.

Suddenly, she felt a cloud of Cologne sweep the air, and she coughed out of shock, and the girl turned to see...Claire?

"Cut it out, Claire!" Lydia said.

"Whateves!" Claire chuckled. Then she read a headline about Trump. "Hey, Daddy knows that guy, he used to be friends with him."

"That explains a lot, especially about that fake tan." Lydia muttered to herself.

"It's not a fake tan!" 2 more voices were heard. Lydia turned to see 2 more Claires.

"Then prove it, Claires." Lydia chuckled, before realizing what she just said, she gasps in horror as she sees 3 Claires in total! "What in the name of Winona Ryder is going on here?! They look like Claire, but..." Suddenly, it hit her what was going on. "Dammit, Beetlejuice! Well, that cloning Cologne has to be gotten rid of!"

Lydia headed out of the Library, only to see more Claires!

"Oh, no. This is really bad." Lydia gasps.

"You're not going anywhere, Lydia." Claire chuckled. "Seize the infidele!"

The Claires then ran after Lydia, who ran off.

In Lydia's room, some of the clones were arguing with Beetlejuice, saying, "What do you mean you can't bring yourself to do it?!"

"I'm sorry, Babes, I want nothin' to do with it." Beetlejuice said.

"Beetlejuice, you need to talk to Adam and Barbara about this." A Lydia said. "There's no telling what Lydia is going to do if her family finds out."

"Yeah, not to mention the other classmates that Lydia has." Another Lydia agreed.

"I'll admit it was fun to scare Claire like that." Another Lydia said.

"You scared that snot nosed brat?!" Beetlejuice laughed. Then he asks, "But seriously, why did Lydia have to do this?"

"Because, there are times that she needs to unwind before going on a big adventure with you, Beej." A Lydia sighed. "We'll admit, she loves people like Jacques, Ginger, and the monster across the street, but she needs to rest in a while."

"Geez, if she wanted a day off from the Neitherworld, she could've just said so!" Beetlejuice said, confused. "Where is Lyds anyway?"

Suddenly, he hears some screaming as the real Lydia runs in the room, looking horrified.

"Babes? What happened? Did you see Kristen Schaal without makeup?" Beetlejuice said.

"Worse, that U2 cologne is in Claire's hands!" Lydia gasps.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia's clones scolded the Ghost with the Most.

"I didn't think she'd get the formula." Beetlejuice shrugged. "Wait, Clockwork has something for this to banish the clones to a place in the Neitherworld that not even Ginger can find them! Just try to lure all those Claires!"

"How do we lure them here?" Lydia said.

"Jewlery!" Lydia clones 1-22 shouted. "Claire loves jewlery!"

One of the Lydias walk in with Delia's Wedding Ring in Charles' fishing rod' rope, looking nonchalant.

"Way ahead of you." The clone said. "I'll be right back."

"Mom and Dad's wedding ring and fishing rod?!" Lydia said, incredulously.

"It will be easy." The clone replied.

In the Macy's part of the Mall, multiple Claires getting cologne, for a free price due to the employees being horrified by the army of Claires.

"This is just, like, perfect, free things because there's more of you!" Claire laughed, not knowing 3 black and white anthropomorphic red nosed dogs are running amok in the mall.

"Will that be in the bag or..." An employee asks.

"On us." The Claires laughed, then a ring on a certain fishing hook lands near them. "Ooh, shiny!"

A Claire jumps after it, only for it to be yanked away from them.

"What the-?" Claire said as they went after the wedding ring, which leads to a portal to the Neitherworld, where all the Lydia clones are there in BJ's Roadhouse.

"Stupid Claire." Beetlejuice said, laughing.

"Now, where's the spell to get rid of these clones?" Lydia said.

"Clockwork will show us like I said before, and some of you will have to stay here and keep these Claires from doing something stupid." Beetlejuice sighed.

"I say clones 1-25 and the original should stay here." 2 Lydias said.

"Well, I can't just balance what I need to do with thousands of..." Beetlejuice said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" The Lydia clones said, heading out of the door.

"They behave like me, but more childlike and headstrong." Lydia said, surprised.

"And you know I hate it." Beetlejuice said, leaving as the Claires made it into the Neitherworld as the Lydia clones sprayed them with the finishing charm.

"This better be worth it." Lydia sighed.

"Ew!" Claire said, noticing her surroundings. "This house clearly says that the person let himself go!"

"No kidding!" The other Claires agreed.

"Damn it..." Lydia sighed.

"I know, this is going to be hell." Another Lydia sighed.

"Well, I know what this place needs!" Claire smiled. "A makeover!"

"Why didn't I ask for Mitch's help?" Lydia groaned.

"Because Beetlejuice told those "Your Mom" jokes when he had enough of those "My Mom" jokes Muscle Man told us." 2 Lydias said, shrugging.

"Don't remind me." 2 other Lydias said.

"Lydia, maybe the makeover should start with you!" Claire said, pulling out a makeover kit.

"She's the real Lydia!" Both Lydias said, pointing at each other as a few backed away.

* * *

In Clockwork's lair, Clockwork was watching over time periods, keeping an eye on the past, present and future.

"Soon, the chosen ones will have to rise against him, even though I've imprisoned him in that thermos, I have a feeling he's escaped. He might be away from earth, he's coming back, one way or another." Clockwork said.

"Who?" Lydia's clones was heard.

"The dark one." Clockwork said. "And no need to hide, you can face me, I found out about what Claire did."

"Damn it!" Beetlejuice shouted.

"It's no surprise towards what happened, Beetlejuice. I'm not surprised by your behavior, after all." Clockwork said.

"Based on what?!" Beetlejuice shouts.

"Well, there was the incident with the Maitlands." Clockwork said, while showing a screen of Adam's teeth being yanked out of his mouth while Beetlejuice tried to marry a then 8-year old Lydia. As well Beetlejuice throwing a steel plate at Barbara's mouth.

"Okay..I might've done some..." Beetlejuice said, nervously. "...Stupid things...but I saved them from being exorcised, didn't I?"

"Still, if anything, it was your fault they were put in that situation, because of your selfishness." Clockwork said. "As for Claire, there are two ways to get rid of those clones, have Thanos get the Infinity Stones and snap his fingers, or you could have a ripped page from my spell book that sends the Claires to a different realm in Juno's office."

"I'd say let Thanos get all these "Infinity Stones". No big deal." Beetlejuice joked, turning into a striped version of the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Half of the universe, including Lydia, would be annihilated." Clockwork said, with an annoyed deadpan.

"Well, then forget it." Beetlejuice sighed, turning back into his original form. "Where would this realm be?"

"It's a dream realm deep in the caves of the Ghost Zone, and it will send the Claires to their own fantasy world and they won't even age a day." Clockwork said, handing them a map.

"Wow." A Lydia said, relieved.

"And as for the other Lydias, I recommend talking to Adam and Barbara about them, or even anyone in the Neitherworld or Ghost Zone. Ask them to take your clones in." Clockwork said.

"Sure." Beetlejuice sighed.

"And here's some magic for you, Lydia." Clockwork said, handing her a sack of magical powder and a magic spells book.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the Neitherworld, Beetlejuice asked Jacques and Ginger for help with Lydia's divided issues. Only for them to get no for an answer due to Jacques worrying about Ginger being stepped on by multiple Lydias.

Not even Monster across the street had enough time to deal with this many Lydias. Between his ranch and family, it would've piled on to his work.

Now, last but not always least, Adam and Barbara, and as you expect, beetlejuice wants nothing to do with it.

At the Roadhouse, Beetlejuice heads inside, with hundreds of countless copies following him.

"Beej! It's easy!" A Lydia said.

"Just talk to them!" 2 Lydias said.

"They're still pissed at me, if they saw me with you, they'd probably give me an ear full!" Beetlejuice said, hastily as he threw dirt in his ear. He then went inside, only to see that his house is decorated to look more pretty! He shrieks in terror.

"My house!" Beetlejuice shouts. "Man, in order to restore balance to this joint, I'll have to start making it filthy again!"

"You think you've got problems?" Lydia asks, angrily.

Turns out the makeover, ended up making the 2 Lydias looking like beautiful rich girls, and Lydia is not happy about her new look.

Beetlejuice then laughs at his friends' misfortune!

"What happened to you?!" 2 Lydias ask.

"Claire gave us a makeover!" Lydia shouted, before noticing

"Beetlejuice!" Every single Lydia scolded.

"Sorry, but I needed that." Beetlejuice said, calming down as he turn Lydia's attire back to normal. "Don't worry, babes, I'll just go lure those Claires to..."

"Beetlejuice! You still need to talk to Adam and Barbara about this, and you're going to do that immediately!" A Lydia clone said. "And I'll go with you while the Original looks for the spell book!"

The clone dragged Beetlejuice to the door as Beetlejuice attempts to stop her in her tracks.

"Well, looks like we're going to the Ghost Zone." Lydia said, opening the map.

* * *

In the suburban parts of the Neitherworld, the Lydia clone walked with Beetlejuice to the Maitlands' house as she knocked the door. And guess who answered the door...

Barbara Maitland herself.

"Oh, my gosh, Lydia! Hello!" Barbara said, enthusiastically. "Adam! Lydia's here!"

"Lydia, so good to see you!" Adam smiled as he arrived to the door. Then they got an annoyed look at Beej as Adam sighed, "And...it's good to see you too, Beetlejuice."

"Yeah, yeah," Beetlejuice said, uninterested. "Nice to see you."

"I need to talk to you!" Lydia's clone said, walking in.

"Ah, the Maitlands." Beetlejuice muttered angrily. "I hate them. I dunno why they hate me though...even though I've done some harmless pranks... I could only wonder how Lyds is handling her clones."

* * *

Lydia looked in her map and looked for the ripped spell, and it's on a island belonging to this Skulker, Lydia tried to read it...but...

"So, Lydia, where's the spell?" One of Lydia's clones ask.

"Yeah!"

"I can't stand Claire!"

And suddenly, the clones start to chatter incoherently.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm looking for it." Lydia said, trying to keep everyone calm. "I think it's at this place called, "Skulker's Island"." Lydia said.

"So how are we gonna get there?!" Lydia's clones ask.

"I have something magical to help me." Lydia said, getting her magical book.

"We got the book?!" One of Lydia's clones asks.

"Great! Then get these Claires out of here!" Another clone asks.

"Like, Get us out of here!" Claire and her clones said, locked in BJ's room, banging on the door.

"It's not that simple, I have to get the spell page from Skulker." Lydia said, grabbing magic powder out of the magic pocket, and turning the page to teleportation. She then read the incantation out loud as she waved her powder covered hand in a circle.

 _"Thy time in this location is done, my friend,  
Part of the journey is the end,  
Now it's time to move on to a different location to take us on a whirl,  
It's time to move to a different location in the Neitherworld!"_

Suddenly, a sparkly circle appeared as a portal to a different part of the Neitherworld Forests, much to everyone's delight.

"Alright, I'll be right back, stay..." Lydia said, before every one of her clones ran past her and into the forest. "...*groans*...right here."


	6. Chapter 6

In the forests, as all the Lydias chattered incoherently about where the spell is, Lydia was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't worry," Lydia said, worried. "We'll get there eventually." Lydia groaned in annoyance as she said, "I hope Beetlejuice is having an easy time with the Maitlands."

"So, is there anything new at school you learned about?" One of Lydia's clones said.

"Well, there's this gauntlet that's being mailed to a museum." Lydia said. "It has 8 slots in it, 6 near the fingers, 2 near the wrists. Dunno why."

"Gonna find out why?!" Some of the Lydia clones asks, interested.

"Well, no." Lydia said, feeling uncomfortable. "But I have a bad feeling I'll find out regardless."

"Are you sure?!" 2 Lydias ask, innocently.

 _"Are they acting more childish than me? Beetlejuice sure has a way to really get my goat." Lydia said, annoyed._

"Lydia!" All the Lydia clones said.

"What?!" Lydia said, annoyed.

"I found the caves!" All the Lydia clones shouted, excitedly pointing to a dark and mysterious cave.

"Well put me in a straightjacket and call me Donald Trump!" Lydia said, shocked as she headed over there. Her clones immediately followed her, much to her annoyance.

As they looked around, Lydia and those other Lydias were in deep shock. The caves are like something out of a story, dark, mysterious and magical, like something Lydia would find in a Harry Potter movie or book.

"This is cool!" Some of the Lydias said.

"I know." Lydia said, heading deeper in the caves. Then, she stumbled across a drawing of a hand with five differently colored Gems on the knuckles, and 2 on the wrist's front and back, with a diamond on the back hand. The Hand was curled up in a fist. Lydia had a concerned look on her, what does it mean?

"What is that?!" Lydia's clones ask, curious.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling it has something to do with the Gauntlet that I saw on the news today." Lydia said, worried.

"Maybe you can talk to Clockwork about it." A Lydia said.

"I might want to check that out." Lydia said, going away from the drawing and instead of seeing a piece of paper on a pedastool. "This must be the spell."

"Can I try?" A Lydia said.

"No, I should give it a whirl!" Another Lydia pleaded. This caused an argument between all the clones of Lydia.

"If this gets more immature, I'm leaving them stranded." Lydia said to the audience. "I just hope that Beej is doing okay at the Maitlands."

* * *

At the Maitlands', 'Lydia' was talking with Adam and Barbara, but all the clone did was talk about what's been going on in the world, even informing the deceased couple about the Death of Superman, much to their confusion, as Adam, Barbara, nor Juno or any of the lost souls have seen a Kryptonian in sight in the Neitherworld, not even Jacques or Ginger saw him! This raises a lot of questions.

"Babes!" Beetlejuice said, concerned. "Did you tell them about the "Mirror incident"?"

"No," 'Lydia' said, chuckling. "But you have a chance to tell them..."

"You're trying to get me to tell them about you girls?!" Beetlejuice said. "I'm not a messager to be shot at," Beetlejuice turned into a text message, which got shot at by tomatoes.

"C'mon, Beej, it's not that complicated." 'Lydia' said, bored.

"Yeah, it is complicated that I should be the one to tell Babs and Adam that there's millions of you?!" Beetlejuice shouts. "We're not doing that."

Suddenly, BJ's phone vibrated.

'Lydia' replied, "BJ, is that Lydia?"

She grabbed the phone out of BJ's Pocket, and answered, "Did you get the paper?"

 _"Yes, but did the Maitlands find out about me and my sisters yet?" The original Lydia said._

"No, she won't do it!" Beetlejuice shouted.

 _"Beetlejuice! You need to tell them about the copies about me, if it comes to a surprise, who knows what would happen?" The original Lydia said._

"We should be more concerned about Claire!" Beetlejuice said, annoyed. "Can't the Maitlands wait?"

"No, BJ, it can't wait any longer." Lydia's clones were heard.

"Well, one of your clones are already here, can't they tell them about the clones?" Beetlejuice said, shrugging.

 _"BJ..." Lydia said, sternly._

"Alright, Fine!" Beetlejuice said, annoyed. Then he walks over to Adam and said, "Hey, Adam, we're good pals, aren't we?"

"Well, considering how you were doing who knows what to Barbara when we first met...no..." Adam said, disgusted.

"Well, good." BJ laughs. "Well, you'll be shocked to hear this, there's actually more of her."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Barbara asks.

"Well," Beetlejuice said, nervously.

"What did you do?" Adam said, sternly.

Then, like a motor mouth, he quickly said, "I may have made a cologne that clones people and Lyds got her hands on it and long story short, there's thousands of her."

"What?!" Adam said, shocked.

"Yeah, it's partially my fault, but mostly hers."

"Why would you want to use that?!"

"I dunno, I make things just for boredom!" Then Beetlejuice whispered to the audience, "That and to make money!"

"Beetlejuice!" Adam said, scoldingly. "Did you expect us to take in all the clones of her?!"

"Well...Ginger didn't want any part of it because of her size, and I can't imagine how Jaques would cope with it."

"It's one thing to keep 1 Lydia, but I'm not sure if we can handle millions of her!" Barbara said, annoyed.

"THOUSANDS!" Beetlejuice said, scoldingly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not sure if this is easy to handle for us." Barbara said. "I mean, Thousands of Lydia? That's just too much."

"Well, can you at least allow some of them to visit you guys?" Beetlejuice said, pleadingly.

"Well...for the time being, sure." Barbara sighed.

"Great!" Beetlejuice laughs. "See you around!"

* * *

Lydia grinned as she got the spells as she and her clones headed to the roadhouse.

"I'm relieved that this nightmare is over." Lydia said.

"You know Babes, there's one thing to be learned in all this," Beetlejuice said, before screaming in terror at his neighborhood, it's all pretty and pink, which meant one thing, Claire and her copies got out and decorated the neighborhood!

"Oh, great," Lydia said, sarcastically. "This is going well."

"Well, Lyds, I better," Beetlejuice said, turning into Thor with an Axe. "Go for the head."

"Beetlejuice, no one should kill anyone!" All the Lydias shouted, scoldingly.

"Fine," Beetlejuice said, turning into his classic form, but wearing Spongebob's clothes. "Then it's time to go fishing!"

"BJ," Lydia said, scolding him. "Now's not the time for puns, now is the time to capture all the Claires before I lose my sanity!"

Well, there's one last thing to take care of before this is over!


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia and the other clones of her were in mental shock, Claire's repainting the Neitherworld in her own image, and Lydia doesn't like it one bit.

"Oh..." Lydia said.

"My..." Another Lydia said, nervously.

"God..." Every single Lydia gasps.

"What have I done?!" Beetlejuice said. "Babes, we gotta lure them here before we dress up like her!"

"I'm not getting a makeover again, Beej!" Lydia said.

"Nah! That's insane, Lydia." Beetlejuice said. "I was saying we gotta do something to get rid of them all! If you'd like, I found a door to Saturn."

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia said, scoldingly.

"I wouldn't mind a few of them being sent to some sandworms," A Lydia clone said, shruggingly.

"If you even send one Claire to be eaten by a Sandworm..." Lydia said, sternly.

"Alright!" Beetlejuice said, annoyed. "We'll use the spell, what does it say?"

"I wanna see!" Some of Lydia's clones anxiously said, excited.

"Will you calm it?!" Lydia shouted in fury. Then she calms down as she reads, "This spell said that when you shout the incantation, it will send them to the Neither-Neitherworld."

"Sounds right for Claire!" Beetlejuice said as Lydia's hands started to glow orange. "How does the Incarnation go?"

"Well, first we have to get near a clone for the Incantation for it to be effective," Lydia said, walking up to a Claire as she said,

 _"Though many here fear being humiliated to shame  
The world there shows that they're the blame,  
With the power invested me about to be given a Plan,  
I banish thee to the Neither-NeitherLand!"_

Then, Lydia's eyes glowed completely orange as she throws a portal to the Neither-Neitherland. Suddenly, Lydia conjures a glowing rope out of her hand as she uses it to wrangle up some Claires and throw them into the portal.

"Woah!" Lydia said, shocked. "Doctor Strange would be proud, or jealous, whichever's appropriate."

Suddenly, all the other Lydias joined in on banishing all the other Claire clones to the Neither-NeitherLand, much to Lydia's curiosity and confusion.

"Make sure you got all the Claire copies and not Claire!" Lydia said, concern.

"Sure!" Lydia's copies said, uninterested.

"Are you sure you heard everything I said?!" Lydia said, annoyed.

"Sure!" Lydia's copies said, uninterested.

"I'll find a spell that will turn my house back to normal!" Beetlejuice said as he grabbed the book as Claire could only watch as her copies were thrown into a different world in the Neither-Neitherland.

"Like, what did I ever do to deserve all this?!" Claire said, annoyed.

"Well, you were planning to support Trump." A Lydia clone said as every single Lydia clone walked towards her in a threatening manner.

"You made the Neitherworld look too girly!" Another Lydia said.

"You tell us!" All the Lydias said, threateningly.

Not wanting to take anymore, Claire ran off screaming as all the Lydias laughed.

"Well, while Beetlejuice cleans this up, there's one thing left to do!" Lydia sighed in relief as all the other Clones nodded.

" **BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!** " Lydia and her clones laughed, and like that, they all returned to reality in their room.

"I'm sure glad that's over." Lydia chuckled.

"Yeah, glad we didn't have to put up with that _Night-Claire_!" A Lydia joked. All the Lydias laughed.

"No kidding." Lydia sighed in relief. "Well, now that Claire's been taken care of, we have to get started on what to do for Summer."

"LYDIA!" Delia was heard from downstairs. "Dinner!"

"Well, I better get downstairs," Lydia said. "Want me to duplicate the food?"

"We can!" All of Lydias' clones said, ecstatically.

"Alright," Lydia said.

* * *

The following morning, Lydia headed downstairs for another day in this Oklahoma town, last night was a struggle to get comfortable with sharing a room with countless clones of her.

"So," Lydia's clones ask, innocently. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, _I_ gotta meet B.J. at the pier, you are going to hang out with each other." Lydia said, exhausted. "I'll be home later today. Oh, and girls."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything,"

With that, Lydia heads out, heading towards the pier for another ordinary day in Toon City, Oklahoma.


End file.
